Motorcycles inherently subject their components to shock and vibration because of the way they are designed to be used. It has been the practice to mount their motors on the frame as rigidly as possible to try to minimize secondary vibrations after impacts transmitted from the wheels to the frame. Unfortunately, many impacts on the tires are not fully absorbed by the tires and the associated shock absorbers. The problem is that the rigidity of the rods tends to transmit vibrations which are undesirable.
Such rods as are available are rigid as assembled. They comprise a conventional turnbuckle arrangement for adjustment and the assembled result is rigid shock-transmitting connection. In addition the mere fact of the rigidity results in unnecessarily severe wear on the eyelets comprising the ends of the motor mount as well as the prongs on which they are mounted.